northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters In The Sea
Monsters In The Sea (海のモンスター Umi no monsutā) is a North-Chevronian primetime series on GP-NET. Directed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (Romera's Diary, Atlantic Force) and R. Haley Nishizono (Romera's Diary, The Mystery of 15 Instincts saga) and written by Ryosuke Somihara (Mikaela the Drummer Girl series), "Monsters In The Sea" premiered last January 14, 2013 on GP-NET Primetimextreme Warriors, replacing Mikaela the Drummer Girl Performance No.2. This series credited as the second Unofficial Fantasy Hero Legion Series, next to Kyuketsuki Sentai Banpaiger. Plot "The Water Aswangs of the year 2213 has been started to invade the present-day 2013 after they defeated against the Dragon Heart Guardian Army. And then, in the present-day, one person from the future and four people from the present-day will be the new protectors of the present-day Earth against Queen Minerva and her army." --Narrator In the distant future of year 2213, the battle between the Water Aswangs (to be led by Queen Minerva) and the well-known aswang hunting organization called Dragon Heart Guardian Army, or also known as DHGA, came into the climax. Minerva and the water aswangs suffered a great loss from the DHGA, and the world in 23rd century returned back to normal. But this is not totally the end as Minerva and her army opened a time portal to invade the present day 2013 to continue their evil plans. Because of this, Ambrose eu Kisaragi, the DHGA Slayer Captain, led her army and opened a time portal to the present day 2013 to stop the evil plan of Minerva and the Water Aswangs. And when she and her army went to 2013, Ambrose recruited four people (A.J. Reidon, the blind girl who has a third eye; Arthur Rosen, a paranormal expert who is happy-go-lucky person and an expert in muay thai; Alicia Cranston, the lovely paranormal expert who has a skill in wushu; and Aurel Humphries, the funny paranormal expert who has a skill in karate) from present day to became the Monster Slayers and to stop Minerva's evil plans. Cast of characters 'The Monster Slayers (モンスター·スレイヤーズ ''Monsutā Sureiyāzu) '''Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux as Ambrose eu Kisaragi / Blue Slayer (アンブローズ·エウ如月/ブルー·スレイヤー Anburōzu eu Kisaragi / Burū Sureiyā) Marvelous Jane Kawahara as A.J. Reidon / Red Slayer (A.J.リードン/レッド·スレイヤー A.J. Rīdon / Reddo Sureiyā) Takeru Takenoko as Arthur Rosen / Yellow Slayer (アーサー·ローゼン/イエロー·スレイヤー Āsā Rōzen / Ierō Sureiyā) Aisha Kasahara as Alicia Cranston / Pink Slayer (アリシア·クランストン/ピンク·スレイヤー Arishia Kuransuton / Pinku Sureiyā) Hajime Kakei as Aurel Humphries / Black Slayer (オーレル·ハンフリーズ/ブラック·スレイヤー Ōreru Hanfurīzu / Burakku Sureiyā) 'The Water Aswangs of 23rd century (23世紀の水モンスター ''23 Seiki no mizu monsutā) '''Gwyneth Kanade as Queen Minerva (女王ミネルバ Joō Mineruba) Rony Kawashima as Kronos (クロノス) Naoto Ohara (voice only) as Water Aswang Drachen (ドラケン) (episode 6) Ryuji Izumi (voice only) as Water Aswang Shinobi (シノビ) (episode 7) Akira Nagashima (voice only) as Water Aswang Homer (ホーマー) (episode 8) Hiroki Anaira 'as Draven Drizzle / Water Aswang Drizzle (霧雨 ''Kirisame) (voice only) (episode 9) '''Mikaela Lambert '''as Do (ド) (episode 9) '''Reema Kyo '''as Re (レ) (episode 9) '''Mikoto Shinjuro '''as Mi (ミ) (episode 9) '''Hikaru Ramonde (voice only) as Water Aswang Bouken (冒険 Bōken) (episode 10, 11) Kyosuke Yamakawa (voice only) as Water Aswang Dreyfuss (ドレフュス Dorefyusu) (episode 12,13,14,15) Keitaro Umemori '(voice only) as Water Aswang Nexus (episode 15,16) 'The Dragon Heart Guardian Army of 2213 (2213年のドラゴン·ハート·ガーディアン·アーミー 2213-nen no Doragon Hāto Gādian'Āmī) Ryosuke Fukuoka 'as General Leon Randell (レオン·ランデル ''Reon Randeru) 'Gary Natsushima '''as Commodore Nigel Garfunkel (ナイジェル·ガーファンクル ''Naijeru Gāfankuru) 'Takeru Kosaka '''as Army 1st Class General Kyohei Shino (志乃恭平 ''Shino Kyōhei) 'Amber Murasaki '''as Navy 1st Class General Mikaela Yamino (闇乃ミカエラ ''Yamino Mikaera) '''DHGA-2213 Class A-Squad Takeru Akazawa 'as Class A-Squad Cadet Ryuki Takatori '''Toshiro Nakamura '''as Class A-Squad Cadet Makito Ohshima '''Yuuri Asahina '''as Class A-Squad Cadet Tetsuji Okamoto '''Akihiro Masamune '''as Class A-Squad Cadet Hajime Sakamoto 'The Dragon Heart Guardian Army of the present-day 2013 (今日の2013のドラゴン·ハート·ガーディアン·アーミー 2''213-nen no Doragon Hāto Gādian'Āmī'') Nigel Orchids 'as Commander General David Petrovsky (デビッド·ペトロフスキー ''Debiddo Petorofusukī) 'Leon Marcosias '''as 1st Pvt.Lt. Richard Takahara (高原リチャード ''Takahara Richādo) '''Hisashi Nakahara as Army 1st Class General Andrei Shinpei (新平アンドレイ Shinpei Andorei) 'Allies' Wynne Rich Matsumoto 'as Misha Reidon (ミーシャ·リードン ''Mīsha Rīdon) 'Lee Choi Bo '''as Ornia (オールニア ''Ōrunia) (episode 11) 'Irish Asami '''as Shizuru Kawashima (episode 15,16) '''Mikhail (dog) '''as Lian (episode 15,16) '''Chise Miyamoto '''as Asami Kawashima (episode 15,16) 'Suit actors NOTE: Those suit actors are considered as a double of an actor / actress of this series are marked with an asterisk (*) (only applied to the main characters). Genesis Yoshimura as Blue Slayer* Keisha Umemori as Red Slayer* Sousuke Nishihori as Yellow Slayer* MIKA as Pink Slayer* Rey Owenstein as Black Slayer* Carl Izumi as Water Aswang Drachen (episode 6), Water Aswang Bouken (episode 10,11) Kyuichi Andrei as Water Aswang Shinobi (episode 7), Water Aswang Homer (episode 8) Akito Fujiyama as Slayer Robo (スレイヤー·ロボ Sureiyā Robo) Yuki Hasegawa as Water Aswang Drizzle (episode 9) Arianne Hisui as Water Aswang Do (episode 9) Miki Aira as Water Aswang Re (episode 9) Keichi Tsugihara as Water Aswang Mi (episode 9) Kyosuke Amarillo 'as Water Aswang Dreyfuss (episode 12,13,14,15) '''Shinji Kyoshiro '''as Water Aswang Nexus (episode 15,16) Weapons, arsenal and mechas 'Henshin devices Slayer Henshin Activator and Port Necklace Set - The Slayer Henshin Activator is a 3-in-1 portable USB connector that connects in the wrist of each Monster Slayer. It has a portable Slayer Memory Card holder that contains Henshin Card, Summon Card and Weapon Card and a portable Slayer Memory Card inserter (only for Weapon and Summon Card respectively). The Slayer Henshin Port Necklace is looks like a card reader that converts into a necklace's pendant. Slayer Memory Cards - The Slayer Memory Cards consists of three kinds of memory cards: Henshin Card, Weapon Card and Summon Card. *'Henshin Card - '''This black-colored card has an ability to transform into Monster Slayers Suit Form. This card can only be inserted on Henshin Port Necklace first before inserting the port on Henshin Activator and pressing "Activate" button located in the middle of the Henshin Activator. (Henshin call: "Henshin Card, Set! Henshin Port, Set! Slayer Henshin, Activate!") *'Weapon Card '- This red-colored card has an ability to summon weapons designated for each Monster Slayer. This card can be directly inserted on Henshin Activator before pressing "Activate" button on the activator. (Weapon summoning call: "Weapon Card, Set! Weapon Summon, Activate!") *'Summon Card''' - This blue-colored card has an ability to summon Slayer mechas designated for each Monster Slayer. This card can be directly inserted on Henshin Activator before pressing "Activate" button on the activator. (Mecha summoning call: Summon Card, Set! Mecha Summon Card, Activate!") 'Weapons' Slayer Cannon Buster - 'This weapon is a core weapon designated for Blue Slayer. It has an ability to fire more than one enemy at a time. It has two Buster modes: Normal mode and Special Firing mode. '''Slayer Sniper Gun - '''This weapon is a core weapon designated for Red Slayer. It has an ability to shoot and target an enemy at a time. '''Slayer Howling Axe - '''This weapon is a core weapon designated for Yellow Slayer. It has an ability to kill enemies in one big smash. '''Slayer Bow and Arrow Combo '- This weapon is a core weapon designated for Pink Slayer. It has an ability to shoot an enemy in one single target. 'Slayer Quake Gloves '- This weapon is a core weapon designated for Black Slayer. It has an ability to smash and strike enemies in one single punch. '''Mecha Slayer Warplane '- Blue Slayer's core mecha. It forms the head of Slayer Robo. '''Slayer Helicopter '- Red Slayer's core mecha. It forms the right hand of Slayer Robo. 'Slayer Tanker '- Yellow Slayer's core mecha. It forms the body of Slayer Robo. 'Slayer Submarine '- Pink Slayer's core mecha. It forms the left hand of Slayer Robo. '''Slayer Military Truck - Black Slayer's core mecha. It forms the legs of Slayer Robo. Slayer Robo - '''A combination of Slayer Warplane, Helicopter, Tanker, Submarine and Military Truck. It was first seen on Case #7. '''Slayer Fighter Jet - An auxiliary mecha wherein it was created after the Andrei Stone cracked into pieces and became the Specia Mecha Summon Card that summons Slayer Fighter Jet. First shown in Case #15, the Slayer Fighter Jet became a sword and shield combo. 'Slayer Armament Robo '- First seen in Case #15, the Slayer Armament Robo is an armament version of Slayer Robo wherein Slayer Fighter Jet fuses with Slayer Robo with its sword and shield combo mode. Episode list Main article: List of Monsters In The Sea episodes Production The series was initially developed in November 2012 by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, who also directed and portrayed Ambrose in the series, after incidentally had an idea to make an aswang-themed TV series, which was focuses on the Water Aswangs (Tagalog: Aswang ng Tubig) as the main villains. Thus, she told Ryosuke Somihara, the person behind Mikaela the Drummer Girl series, to create the said series with the title "Monsters In The Sea" and produced under Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions and GP-NET. Casting In December 2012, it was revealed that child star Marvelous Jane Kawahara, Takeru Takenoko and Aisha Kawahara were added in the lead cast as AJ, Arthur and Alicia respectively, along with Darkkauciux. Later on the same month, Hajime Kakei, who was rumored first to portray the role of Commander General David Petrovsky, was added in the lead cast as Aurel Humphries. After Hajime was confirmed to portray as Aurel, Nigel Orchids was confirmed to portray Gen. Petrovsky, respectively. The story conference was happened last December 12, 2012 in GP-NET building wherein Darkkauciux and the first batch of official casts attented in the said event. Darkkauciux and R.Haley Nishizono, whom worked together as the directors of Romera's Diary, will be the directors of the series. Filming The series began filming on December 27, 2012. According to North Chevronian Today, by looking at the costumes, set and location used, the series has a big production value because of the state-of-the-art technology used for the series. GP-NET also refers as the most-expensive series and production ever, taking over Atlantic Force. Notes *This series was a resemblance of Atlantic Force and an aswang-themed Philippine TV series which was recently aired last 2012. *This series was the first Unofficial Fantasy Hero Legion Series wherein all its lead characters were shared by the first letter of their names (Ambrose, AJ, Arthur, Alicia and Aurel). *Ryosuke Somihara, who created Mikaela the Drummer Girl series, is the headwriter and credited as the creator of the series but Ambrose's actress, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, was the original creator of the said series. *This was Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Gwyneth Kanade's second TV project after Mikaela the Drummer Girl Performance No.2. External links Monsters In The Sea official Facebook page Category:2013 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Monsters In The Sea Category:North Chevronian TV fantasy series Category:GP-NET shows